


Prejuicios Siniestros

by 1dmakingmestrong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Harry, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Psychic Abilities, Small Towns, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dmakingmestrong/pseuds/1dmakingmestrong
Summary: Los poderes sobrenaturales existen, aunque no todos son tan divertidos como suenan, y los prejuicios y habladurías son el poder de destrucción que todos poseemos.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	Prejuicios Siniestros

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!   
> En su momento, este OS surgió para un especial de halloween que se hizo en wattpad. De halloween no tiene nada, además de las pequeñas calabazas separando partes del texto, y sigo sin saber por qué decidí poner mis obras acá también, no son para nada buenas, pero ya lo estoy haciendo.   
> Si alguien está leyendo esto, muchas gracias por eso!

\- Creo que deberías hablar con él.

Louis se sobresaltó ante la sorpresiva invasión a su ensoñación.

Niall y Liam se hallaban ahora a su lado, ambos rebuscaban ansiosos en su bandeja de comida.

\- No te entiendo, Ni –respondió al comentario mientras imitaba la acción de sus amigos.

\- Creo que deberías hablar con Harry –moduló con la boca llena-. ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Lou?

\- No estoy seguro -balbuceó indeciso.

\- Él no es una mala persona, Lou –opinó Liam.

Louis observó a Harry. Como hace unos minutos, el chico continuaba alimentando al perro callejero que deambulaba a diario por el campus universitario.

Realmente no creía que Harry sea una mala persona, sin embargo, llevaba un año y medio escuchando aberraciones sobre él.

Louis se mudó al pequeño pueblo británico con intenciones de dejar atrás su pasado. Era uno de esos lugares que vivía su propia vida y parecía estar ajeno a todo lo que sucedía en el resto del país. Su abuela estuvo encantada de recibir a su familia y la universidad más cercana se hallaba a pocos kilómetros de distancia, Louis no podía pedir más.

Se cruzó con Harry cuatro días después de haberse mudado. Hasta ese momento no sabía su nombre, pero sí que el chico era la persona más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida.

La próxima vez que lo vio estaba listo para hablarle, pero el muchacho llevaba auriculares en sus oídos y él no quería que su primer encuentro se convirtiera en una torpe situación. Louis pasó todo el recorrido en colectivo mirando al precioso extraño. Hasta el día de hoy esperaba, sin esperanzas, haber disimulado un poco.

El problema comenzó cuando las habladurías del pueblo llegaron a sus oídos. Fue ahí cuando supo que su nombre es Harry y que aparentemente está loco.

Él no estaba al tanto del orden de los hechos, no podía asegurar si primero fueron las certezas y luego el desprecio o si todos allí odiaban al chico por rumores sin fundamentos.

Tampoco le importaba demasiado cómo habían sido las cosas. Louis conocía de primera mano el impacto negativo que implicaban los susurros a tus espaldas.

A pesar de todo, debía admitir que se sentía un poco asustado con la idea de acercarse a Harry.

No creía en los cotilleos, pasaba mucho tiempo observando a Harry como para afirmar que nunca fue testigo de malas acciones por parte de él, lo que detenía su impulso de acercarse era la soledad que envolvía al chico.

Nunca vio a Harry con otra persona y creía que aquello tenía algún justificativo.

🎃

Louis se hallaba en condiciones de afirmar que la realidad superaba con creces a la imaginación. 

No había escatimado en grandeza cuando soñaba su encuentro con Harry, sin embargo, acababa de descubrir que no necesitaba lujosos detalles para que el momento sea perfecto.

El rostro de Harry frente a él se torció en confusión y preocupación, fue entonces que Louis recordó no haber respondido a su pregunta.

\- Sí, estoy bien –musitó con agitación.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Puedo llevarte a un hospital.

Louis soltó una nerviosa risa mientras negaba con énfasis. Si Harry supiera que su estado se debía a él y no a su caída.

No fue tan terrible como el chico estaba pensando. Su estado físico apestaba y no aguantó más de una vuelta al parque antes de colapsar sobre el pasto.

Yacía recostado en busca de oxígeno cuando escuchó aquel suave e intranquilo _"¿Estás bien?"_

Lo menos que esperaba al abrir los ojos era ver al chico del que estaba casi enamorado frente a él.

Sus ojos no sabían en qué parte del cuerpo ajeno posarse. Se sintió algo mareado al ir y venir entre los trabajados músculos de su torso y las tonificadas largas piernas. La inestabilidad aumentó cuando se decidió por enfrentar al puro verde de su mirada.

\- Gracias, pero no hace falta. Nunca fui bueno en hacer ejercicio –soltó una improvisada carcajada y secó su mano en la tela del pantalón antes de estirarla hacia Harry-. Soy Louis.

\- Harry –se presentó mientras respondía el saludo y tomaba asiento a su lado.

\- Lo sé –Louis sintió a la vergüenza carcomerlo por dentro justo después de pronunciar su línea-. Quiero decir, te he visto en la universidad.

\- ¿Cursamos juntos alguna clase? –preguntó con honestidad y Louis fingió no desilusionarse al saber que Harry nunca le había prestado atención.

\- No, bueno, no este año –tartamudeó-. El año pasado, fue un cuatrimestre. Te veo todos los días, de todas formas –mordió su lengua al darse cuenta de lo acosador que aquello sonaba-. Al parecer nuestros horarios coinciden –intentó arreglar.

\- No soy bueno memorizando rostros –admitió Harry con un dejo de disculpas.

\- Soy nuevo aquí, me mudé hace año y medio.

\- Oh, eso explica por qué no te recuerdo –sonrió torpe mientras rascaba su cuello-. ¿De dónde eres?

\- Doncaster –respondió Louis con ansiedad-. ¿Eres de aquí?

Louis conocía la respuesta, pero estaba decidido a conocer la historia de Harry desde su propia boca.

\- Sí, aunque me gustaría haber nacido en algún otro lugar –reconoció con sinceridad. La confesión borró la sonrisa de sus labios y el brillo de sus ojos.

\- Todo Yorkshire es hermoso por si estás pensando en mudarte –ofreció sin saber qué más decir.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta -contestó Harry con renovada alegría-. Entonces, Louis, ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Muy bien, Harry, gracias por preocuparte.

Louis mordió su labio para controlar a las innumerables sensaciones que lo alborotaron al escuchar su nombre salir de los bonitos labios de Harry.

🎃

Llevaba dos semanas corriendo junto a Harry y estaba comenzando a creer que sus encuentros no serían más que torpes saludos y vueltas al parque uno junto al otro.

No se quejaba, tener al chico a su lado era lo mejor que le había pasado en todo aquel año y medio. Sin embargo, no podía negar que anhelaba un avance en la relación.

Fue entonces que Harry habló. Su voz temblaba y Louis no podía determinar si se debía al cansancio o el chico estaba nervioso.

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué has elegido este pueblo para mudarte?

\- Deseaba algo completamente distinto a Doncaster –admitió-. Mi abuela es de aquí y decidimos vivir con ella. Se llama Hope, ¿la conoces?

Harry lo miró con una expresión en sus ojos que no supo descifrar.

\- Probablemente –musitó-. Es un lugar pequeño y todos hablan sobre todos.

\- Conocer y hablar no es lo mismo, ¿cierto? –preguntó con inseguridad. La sorpresa en el rostro ajeno le decía que Harry no estaba esperando que Louis notara la diferencia.

\- Sucede algo con los sitios chicos –comenzó diciendo-. La gente suele creer que conoce a cada persona que lo habita y piensa que tiene el derecho de esparcir su mierda gratuitamente. Luego, el receptor se toma la libertad de modificar la historia a su propio gusto y conveniencia. ¿Sabes qué es peor? Nadie duda de una sola palabra, por más absurda que resulte. En estos lugares te sientes rodeado de amigos, pero al voltear recibes todo tipo de puñales.

\- Y eso que el pueblo luce adorable.

\- Es un maquillaje bien aplicado –soltó Harry entre genuinas risas-. ¿Qué piensas de un lugar pequeño, Lou?

Louis hizo caso omiso del diminutivo y los efectos colaterales que causó en su sistema. Detuvo su trote por miedo a trastabillar y fingió frenar para estirar sus músculos mientras formulaba su respuesta.

\- Tranquilidad, hospitalidad, personas con un gran espíritu familiar –enumeró dubitativo-. Sencillez, compañerismo y quizá alguna que otra costumbre festiva que no se da en ningún otro lado.

\- Muy bonito –sonrió sin rastros de felicidad-. Lo que en verdad tienes es una falsa moral alimentada por un enorme ego y necesidad de estrellato. No es mi intención generalizar, pero aquí todo lo que hay es un gran conjunto de hipócritas mentes cerradas que repudian todo aquello que se sale de sus impuestas normas. Si les agradas, te mostraran el más idealizado paraíso; si les caes mal, te mostrarán lo más podrido de la humanidad.

\- Suena a la escoria de toda sociedad amontonada en un frasco chico.

\- Bienvenido al pueblo, Lou –Harry mostró sus hoyuelos y le ofreció su botella de agua.

Louis esperaba que el líquido frío calmara la fogosa calidez que el _"lou"_ le estaba produciendo.

🎃

Desde que comenzó a hablar con Harry, esta era la primera vez que se topaba de frente con el chico mientras estaban rodeados de otras personas.

Niall y Liam lo observaron curiosos cuando lo vieron levantar su mano para sacudirla en saludo.

Harry inclinó sutilmente las comisuras de sus labios y rápidamente deshizo el contacto visual.

La alegría que había experimentado al verlo, desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido.

Louis se disculpó con sus amigos y se apresuró a transitar la salida de la universidad con la intención de alcanzar a su chico.

Lo divisó avanzar mientras pateaba una piedra a pocos metros de distancia, aceleró sus pasos y no tardó en colocarse a su lado.

\- Hey –saludó, rogando no lucir tan necesitado de su presencia.

\- Hola –respondió Harry con los ojos puestos en la roca a sus pies-. No tenías que hacer eso –continuó.

\- ¿Qué cosa? –el alegre tono de Louis se cubrió de preocupación.

\- Dejar a tus amigos para venir conmigo.

\- Oh –susurró al comprender lo sucedido-. Quería hacerlo –confesó con todo el valor que poseía. 

\- Eres temerario –balbuceó Harry con poco volumen de voz.

Louis observó a su alrededor, se aseguró de enfrentar los ojos de cada persona que los observaba con prejuicio en sus miradas y se pegó al cuerpo de Harry antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- Sé lo que se siente –contó con sinceridad-. Fui parte de un accidente automovilístico en Doncaster. Estaba cruzando una avenida cuando una mujer a toda velocidad se llevó nuestro auto por delante –no tuvo el valor de devolverle la mirada a Harry mientras relamía sus labios para continuar el relato-. Estaba llevando a su hijo al hospital.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? –interrogó Harry con suavidad.

\- Ellos salieron ilesos, por suerte –recordó-. Tuve una fractura en la clavícula, nada grave –musitó con impotencia-. Mi amigo, no pudieron hacer nada por él.

Harry levantó su brazo y lo entrelazó con el suyo, luego se aferró a su muñeca y apretó a modo de consuelo.

\- Sé lo que se siente, Harry –repitió-. Sé lo que se siente que las personas chismeen sobre ti cuando creen que no te das cuenta. Viví en carne propia la transformación de los hechos de boca en boca y las fabulaciones adjudicadas a tu persona para que la historia suene más legendaria.

\- ¿Como una leyenda urbana? –ofreció Harry con la intención de aliviar el tema.

\- Como una leyenda negra –opinó Louis mientras volteaba por primera vez a mirarlo a la cara-. Trato de insinuar que realmente no me interesa todo lo que escucho –afirmó con énfasis-. Ni creo en ello.

\- Eres completamente inocente, ¿lo sabes? –Harry ignoró su afirmación y opinó sobre los hechos narrados.

\- ¿Quieres ir a almorzar, Harry? –ofreció.

Ambos podían jugar aquel juego de esquivar declaraciones incómodas.

🎃

Louis bebió de su gaseosa para evitar soltar una carcajada fuera de lugar.

Esperó a que la chica terminara de colocar sus platos sobre la mesa y se alejara varios pasos para poder reírse en libertad.

Harry lo observó confundido al mismo tiempo que le daba un mordisco a su sándwich.

\- ¿De verdad no has notado la forma en la que esa chica te miraba?

\- Debe ser nueva en el pueblo –contestó con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- ¿Porque se ha fijado en ti a pesar de lo que dicen las voces? –apuntó intentando recibir una respuesta.

\- Porque no sabe que me gustan los hombres –respondió Harry con soltura.

\- Tu indiferencia parecía algo más que una cuestión de género –presionó.

Harry se estremeció ligeramente y Louis temió haber empujado en exceso.

\- No creo en el amor.

\- Rebelde –pretendió aligerar-. ¿Puedo saber por qué, querido escéptico?

\- Nadie ama a una persona por lo que realmente es –explicó-. Aman lo que quieren que seas, lo que creen que eres. ¿Por qué se acaba el amor, Lou?

\- Porque no funcionó –consideró Louis.

\- Porque descubren que no eres lo que ellos idealizaron. Cuando el hechizo se cae, comienzan a ver tu verdadera personalidad y como por arte de magia empiezan a detestar todo eso que antes ignoraban por estar hipnotizados con todas las cualidades que sublimaron en ti.

\- Lo tienes bastante elaborado –respondió sorprendido.

\- Nunca nadie me quiso por lo que soy.

\- ¿Qué eres, Harry? –se atrevió a indagar-. Te he visto alimentar al perro callejero del campus, supe que eres voluntario en comedores y entidades benéficas –confesó-. Incluso te has preocupado por mí aquel día en el parque.

\- Nunca confíes ciegamente en nadie, Lou, no importa lo que haga o deje de hacer. El veneno más letal lo llevan dentro los seres más atractivos e inofensivos –sugirió-. Es tu turno de hablar del amor, querido creyente.

Louis suspiró resignado. Aquello era todo lo que pudo forzar por un día.

No había salido mal, era la primera vez que Harry hablaba sobre sí mismo.

🎃

\- Creí que no irías –dijo Louis luego de beber un trago de cerveza.

\- También lo creí –admitió Harry y los dos se rieron al mismo tiempo.

Quizá no era una conversación graciosa, pero ambos se encontraban en aquel estado de despreocupación y felicidad que brindaba el alcohol.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? –quiso saber Louis mientras tomaba asiento sobre el pequeño puente de material que conducía al caserío en el que se hallaba su hogar.

\- El reconocimiento a Gerard –respondió-. ¿Lo conoces?

\- No lo había visto hasta hoy, pero sé que es un gran amigo de mi abuela -se llevó la bebida a los labios y luego la estiró en dirección a Harry. 

Harry asintió, aceptando la botella que le estaba ofreciendo.

\- También es un gran amigo de mi familia –contó-. Ha sido director de la universidad en un momento crítico del pueblo –explicó-. Luego descubrió que el establecimiento impulsaba el crecimiento del poblado y decidió celebrarlo con una fiesta anual. Nunca hubo un año en el que el festejo no se haya realizado.

Harry finalizó su relato y se dispuso a acabar con el resto de cerveza.

Louis lo observó en silencio y agradeció que el chico no se haya ido apenas llegaron a su destino.

Se suponía que Harry lo estaba acompañando hasta su casa, pero él no estaba listo para dejarlo ir. Tomar asiento en el puente fue un recurso repentino al que acudió con la esperanza de retenerlo.

Contaba con suerte, al parecer.

\- ¿Quieres decirme que ha sido eso de la prueba de amor que se hallaba realizando ese grupo de personas? –preguntó Louis con curiosidad. Harry se giró de cara a él y colocó la cerveza vacía a un lado antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- ¿Qué piensas de los poderes sobrenaturales, Lou? –preguntó Harry a cambio.

\- ¿Como hacer magia y ser invisible?

\- Algo así –concedió Harry.

\- Pienso que poder volver el tiempo atrás debe ser increíble.

\- Te diré que es posible tener poderes –declaró Harry-. ¿Cuál tienes tú, Lou?

El brillo en los ojos de Harry lo obligó a Louis a participar del curioso juego.

\- Puedo hacerme invisible –sentenció risueño.

\- Interesante –admitió-. Yo puedo conversar con los muertos –reveló Harry.

\- ¿No te da miedo? –preguntó honestamente.

\- Es lo que me tocó –Harry se encogió de hombros-. No es como muestran en las películas de terror, de todas formas.

\- ¿No lo es? –indagó curioso de ver hasta dónde llegaba su improvisado pasatiempo.

\- No –negó-. No son seres malignos ni espíritus que aparecen por tu casa haciendo sonidos raros. Ellos solo se hacen notar cuando desean comunicar algo. De hecho, toman muchas precauciones para hacerlo y no sucede de forma aterradora.

\- Es un alivio oír que nadie ingresará a mi hogar para asustarme –bromeó.

Harry agachó el rostro para reírse y frotar su ojo con suavidad.

Louis amaba pasar tiempo con él y le resultaba adorable el gesto del chico, pero no por eso iba a imponerle quedarse allí en lugar de ir a su casa a dormir.

\- ¿Entonces, la prueba de amor era un poder sobrenatural producto del alcohol? –preguntó nuevamente.

Harry lo miró una vez más, sus ojos aguados lucían como el agua de mar en días cálidos y su boca transmitía una sensación acogedora en la que Louis anhelaba perderse. Quería poder estirar su mano, desarmar el rodete en la cabeza de Harry y poder ser capaz de jugar con su cabello.

\- Es un hechizo en el que alguna sentencia se hace realidad si la otra persona realmente te ama.

\- Interesante –fracasó en imitar el tono de Harry-. Gracias por acompañarme hasta casa.

Louis se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios por cortos segundos.

Al separarse se puso de pie y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

🎃

Louis lo había besado. Harry no podía recordar hacía cuánto tiempo no recibía una muestra de cariño por parte de alguien que no sea su madre o hermana.

No quería ilusionarse, sin embargo, él sabía qué rumbo seguían sus relaciones cuando las personas descubrían su realidad.

Nunca nadie se detenía a escucharlo, ellos simplemente lo herían antes de alejarse de él.

Vio a Louis caminar en su dirección con sus mejillas rosadas. Estaba seguro que el muchacho se hallaba avergonzado por su corto beso. Harry quería tomar su rostro e intensificar el cálido contacto.

\- Hey –saludó a la vez que se sentaba frente a él.

\- Hola, Lou.

\- Me ha pasado algo curioso anoche –comentó Louis-. Mis hermanas y sus amigas pasaron toda la noche hablando sobre la prueba de amor. No puedo decir si mi nivel de alcohol me estaba influenciando, pero debo admitir que el relato de aquellas niñas sonaba de lo más creíble.

\- ¿Lo hacía? –quiso saber Harry.

\- Sí, quiero decir, no parecía un simple mito tonto. Aquellas chicas realmente les explicaron toda una historia a mis hermanas. Ellas ahora esperan hallar a su verdadero amor.

\- No puedo creer que un par de adolescentes sean más creíbles que yo –musitó Harry.

Louis soltó una carcajada, se estiró para depositar la mano sobre su mejilla y la acarició con timidez.

\- Lo siento, cariño, te encontrabas somnoliento y borracho.

Harry atrapó su mano cuando Louis intentaba quitarla de su rostro.

\- Escucha, Lou, no estaba mintiendo –unió sus dedos y apretó para inmovilizarlo junto a él.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Los poderes sobrenaturales sí existen –afirmó-. Puedo conversar con los muertos.

\- ¿No crees que es más excitante presentarte como un vampiro o alguna mierda de esas? –opinó risueño.

\- He hablado con Tom –informó con la necesidad de ser escuchado.

\- ¿Quién es Tom?

\- Tom, tu amigo –sintió en su interior aquel malestar que las personas siempre experimentaban cuando él debía transmitirles un mensaje.

\- Esto ha dejado de ser divertido, Harry.

\- Ha dicho que te ama. Quiere que no te sientas culpable y que sueltes el peso que llevas sobre ti y te impide ser quien eres.

\- De acuerdo, ya ha pasado la broma –Louis soltó el agarre de sus manos-. ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

\- Él habló conmigo –susurró temeroso-. También pidió que dejes de escuchar aquella canción antes de dormirte y de nuevo al despertarte.

Louis se alejó asustado. Harry se atrevió a enfrentar su mirada y lo destruyó el odio que divisó en sus ojos.

\- Era verdad –confirmó-. Eres un psicópata que disfruta volviendo loco a los demás. ¿Disfrutas de ver sufrir a las personas? –demandó con asco en su tono.

\- Perdón –suplicó con resignación.

\- Estás enfermo –soltó entre lágrimas-. Jamás vuelvas a hablar sobre Tom. Tú no sabes absolutamente nada sobre él y yo.

Era la segunda vez que Louis se ponía de pie y lo dejaba en soledad.

La única persona que Harry creyó capaz de amarlo a pesar de todo, acababa de dejarle en claro que nadie jamás lo querría.

Quería vomitar, quería ser otra persona al menos por un día, quería pedirle a las almas que por favor le den un alivio y busquen a alguien más para transmitir sus mensajes.

Aquel había sido su último intento de encontrar el amor. Si alguien con el corazón de Louis era incapaz de entenderlo y quererlo, entonces ningún otro ser lo haría.

Al menos no en un pueblo tan cerrado.

🎃

Esperaba despertarse sintiendo odio. Esperaba dejar de sentirse atraído por una personalidad retorcida. Esperaba no querer pasar tiempo con Harry.

La puerta de su hogar sonó y Louis se hundió más profundo en el sillón.

Gruñó cuando Liam y Niall tomaron asiento junto a él. Sabía que su abuela los haría pasar.

\- El hechizo se acabó, entonces –bromeó Niall.

\- ¿Por qué me han dicho que hable con él si todo era cierto?

Niall se recostó hacia atrás y miró fijo a Liam.

\- Solía ser un gran amigo de Harry –contó Liam-. Él siempre ha sido demasiado genuino y amable. Él pensaba que la maldad no existía, tardó en darse cuenta que no todos eran buenas personas.

\- Liam, no entiendo qué tratas de decirme –se quejó. Su cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente.

\- ¿Has oído hablar de las personas con capacidades curativas y de aquellos que pueden ver el futuro?

\- Sí –respondió con confusión.

\- Puedes o no creer en ello, pero son dones reales. También lo son leer mentes, hacer magia y conversar con los muertos.

\- La diferencia radica en lo que se ha considerado honorable y despreciable –intervino su abuela desde la abertura que unía la cocina con el living.

\- ¿Por qué has dicho que solías ser amigo de Harry? –preguntó Louis sin poder asimilar la confesión.

\- Contarle a una persona lo que dice su ser querido fallecido es tan perturbador como poder saber qué hay en tu cabeza –comenzó Liam-. Leo mentes, lou –explicó-. Y a diferencia de Harry, yo sí conocía lo hirientes que podían ser las personas con las cosas que ellos no admitían.

\- Si puedes curar a alguien y decirle cosas prometedoras sobre su futuro, eres alguien admirable en quien muchos creen. En cambio, si tienes la capacidad de meterte en sus mentes o puedes dialogar con seres que no existen y nadie ve, eres alguien de quien todos huyen y temen –describió Niall.

\- Soy cobarde –admitió Liam-. Preferí alejarme de Harry en lugar de demostrar mi don. Incluso fui incapaz de defenderlo cuando más lo necesitó –sollozó.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –solicitó Louis.

\- Sabía lo que ellos harían y no pude advertirle –Liam giró en su sitio y se dirigió a su abuela con lo siguiente que dijo-. Intenté hacerlo, lo prometo –alegó.

\- Él lo sabe, Liam –respondió su abuela con suavidad-. No existía odio en su alma mientras Gerard lo sanaba.

\- No me extraña que nadie haya cuchicheado sobre ello –manifestó Niall al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de Louis-. Lo sé porque lo vi, Lou, de lo contrario tampoco lo sabría. Yo acababa de llegar al pueblo cuando divisé a un grupo de personas golpeando sin remordimientos a un joven completamente indefenso. Ellos no tenían intenciones de parar, pero tu abuela y Gerard llegaron.

\- Oh, Dios –farfulló Louis entre lágrimas.

\- Sé que lo quieres, Lou –dijo Liam-. Tú todavía estás a tiempo, ve y dile lo que sientes.

\- No estaría tan seguro con el tiempo –soltó Niall-. Planea irse.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –pidió Louis con preocupación.

\- Magia –musitó con falso misterio.

🎃

Louis no planeaba que las cosas se dieran de esta manera, pero si lo que Niall decía era cierto, él no volvería a ver a Harry y definitivamente no deseaba que aquello sucediera.

Se bajó del coche apenas llegaron a su destino, consciente de los pasos de Niall y Liam tras él.

Su temor de golpear la puerta y enfrentarse a la familia de Harry se disolvió cuando divisó al chico sentado sobre la cerca de material que bordeaba su casa.

Harry notó su llegada y amagó a alejarse. Louis llegó frente a él y colocó una mano sobre su rodilla para detenerlo.

\- No te vayas –pidió. Harry notó a sus amigos e intentó una vez más retirarse-. Por favor –suplicó Louis.

Harry se removió en su lugar y permaneció en silencio, sin embargo, no quitó la pierna de su agarre ni insistió en irse.

\- Lo siento –prosiguió Louis-. No puedo explicar el desorden que es mi cabeza en este instante, pero puedo jurarte que siento mucho haber reaccionado así.

\- Está bien –musitó Harry sin mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Harry –Louis utilizó la mano libre para levantar su rostro-. No llores –rogó.

La mirada verdosa lucía irritada y apagada. Las manchas rojizas que el chico dejaba a su paso cuando intentaba secar su piel destrozaban el corazón de Louis.

\- Lou, debo irme –suplicó.

\- No creo todo lo que he dicho –manifestó-. Es extraño para mí, me ha tomado por sorpresa.

\- Lo entiendo –replicó con sinceridad-. También lo siento.

\- No tienes que disculparte –negó-. Sólo no te alejes de mí.

\- Nunca me he alejado, Lou.

\- Tampoco volveré a alejarme –aseguró-. No te vayas –repitió.

\- He tenido suficiente de este pueblo –descargó Harry-. Mi madre y mi hermana lo entendieron esta vez, ya no hay nada que me retenga aquí.

\- Yo estoy reteniéndote –objetó-. No me interesa lo que la gente pueda decir. Me siento atraído por ti desde que llegué al pueblo. Bebé, eres hermoso –acarició la mandíbula de Harry a medida que hablaba-. Eres una hermosa persona, lo sé con seguridad. 

\- Nadie me quiere –argumentó Harry a la vez que negaba con desconfianza y nuevas lágrimas bajaban por su pómulo.

\- Te quiero –confesó.

Louis tomó la cara de Harry con ambas manos y se aseguró de transmitirle correctamente el sentimiento.

\- Realmente te quiere –apoyó Liam a sus espaldas.

Harry colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se inclinó hasta rozar sus labios.

\- También te quiero, Lou.

\- Me pone feliz oír eso –aseguró con un corto beso-. ¿Por qué sigues llorando?

\- N-no sé qué se hace en estos momentos –reconoció avergonzado.

\- Tampoco yo, cariño, pero me encantaría descubrirlo contigo.

Louis capturó los labios de Harry de la forma en la que quiso hacerlo desde que lo conoció.

Su interior cosquilleó en respuesta a la pequeña risa que Harry soltó sobre su boca.

No estaba seguro sobre qué cosas creía en la vida, pero sí podía asegurar que existían personas con el poder de cambiarte la vida como por arte de magia. 


End file.
